glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Terra Firma
=The Dark Side of the Moon= Although, Earth’s powerful telescopes can probe the skies and focus in on distant worlds, millions of light years away, the Dark Side of our nearby neighbor, the Moon has remained a mystery. Few Earthlings know its history, or the fact that in the days before the Human race began, when the Great Elder Gods from beyond the Milky Way first visited our newborn planet, the Dark Side of the Moon, became a frequent stopping off place, from which these interstellar travelers could venture forth to hunt the reptilian beasts that roamed the primordial world below. Nor do they know that, once these prehistoric creatures were hunted to extinction, above the very plains, on which they perished, great alien cities rose. Now eons later, these once majestic metropolises lie buried, beneath the freezing ice and snow of the Earth’s Arctic and Antarctic Poles. Meanwhile, the lunar bases that the Elder Ones created, deep within the caves and caverns of the Moon’s bleak surface, remain essentially unchanged. And thus, today, the Dark Side of The Moon is inhabited again. Better known to those brave Earth astronauts who dwell there, as "The Gateway To The Universe," it is from these ancient lunar bases that America's armada, led by the mighty "Starship USA" sails forth to explore the vast expanse of Outer Space.http://melbirnkrant.com/moon/index.html As the 21st Century began, America was in decline, struggling beneath the crushing weight of bureaucracy, its air polluted by vast quantities of methane gas, emanating from Washington DC. When, suddenly, the Finding Fathers changed everything, by discovering the element, "Puranium". Invisible to the naked eye, which makes it difficult to see, Puranium proved to be a source of boundless Clean Energy, by generating Levity, the polar opposite of Gravity. Aboard the Starship USA, propelled by great waves of Levity, Jack Asteroid, and his crew, Terra Firma, Luna Eclipse, and Zero Gravity, sail forth to probe the farthest reaches of our Galaxy. Their Anti-Gravity Generators contain a single atom of Puranium, enabling them to levitate, on every world in outer space. Endowed with super-human powers, they operate, outside the Law of Gravity.http://melbirnkrant.com/sketchbook/page34.html =Versions= Alpha Phase Production PVC Terra Firma - The Woman from Earth. Translucent Orange with Translucent Blue accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Removable 3-piece helmet, magnet jetpack/Anti-Gravity Generator, Atomic Disintegrator, alternate arms. First released at SDCC 2013 on July 18th - 21st, 2013. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. Sold as a set with Gamma-X and Jack Asteroid. $60 each 3 figure set. OsmsdccSet22013.jpg|SDCC 2013 Set GROUP.jpg|Full SDCC 2013 Lineup P7203201.jpg Sdccterra2013.jpg Beta Phase White Star Edition Production PVC Terra Firma - The Woman from Earth. White with Translucent Blue accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Removable 3-piece helmet, magnet jetpack/Anti-Gravity Generator, Atomic Disintegrator, alternate arms. First released at NYCC 2013 on October 10th - 13th, 2013. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. Sold as a set with Gamma-X and Jack Asteroid. $35 each 3 figure set or $11 for Terra Firma. Nycc13fullset.jpg|Full NYCC 2013 Lineup Betanycc2013-2.jpg|NYCC 2013 Set Terranycc2013.jpg Galactic Holiday Edition Production PVC Terra Firma - The Woman from Earth. Translucent Red / Orange Color Dyed with Chrome Silver or Chrome Gold accessories. Official Customs by NiStuff. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Removable 3-piece helmet, magnet jetpack/Anti-Gravity Generator, Atomic Disintegrator, alternate arms. First released on December 2013. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. $35 each. Galactic2013.jpg|Galactic Holiday 2013 Lineup Terra2013GH.jpg New-osm-02.jpg New-osm-07.jpg Galactic Holiday Edition Ultra Production PVC Terra Firma - The Woman from Earth. Hand painted figure with Chrome Silver or Translucent Blue accessories. Official Customs by NiStuff. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Removable 3-piece helmet, magnet jetpack/Anti-Gravity Generator, Atomic Disintegrator, alternate arms. First released on December 2013. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. $50 each. Ghultra.jpg|Galactic Holiday Ultra 2013 Lineup Terra2013GHUltra.jpg Infinity Edition Production PVC Terra Firma - The Woman from Earth. Orange with Translucent Colorless accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Removable 3-piece helmet, magnet jetpack/Anti-Gravity Generator, Atomic Disintegrator, alternate arms. First released on February 28th, 2014. Carded figure. Limited Edition. Sold individually and as a set with Gamma-X & Jack Asteroid. $13 each or $48 each 3 figure set. OSM-Terra-Firma-1.jpg Terrainf.jpg Xandcompinflastwave.jpg Cosmic Radiation Edition Production PVC Terra Firma - The Woman from Earth. Glow-in-the-Dark with Silver accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Removable 3-piece helmet, magnet jetpack/Anti-Gravity Generator, Atomic Disintegrator, alternate arms. Released on May 26th, 2018. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. Early orders from TheOuterSpaceMen.com included a bonus bag of glow-in-the-dark accessories. $25 each. IMG_4472-2.jpg IMG_4500.jpg =References= Category:Outer Space Men Category:Major Characters Category:NiStuff Category:Human Category:Starship USA